Holly Jolly Roger Christmas
by Ivyskiss
Summary: Emma gifts Henry with a special piece of her past. Henry gifts her with unconditional love.


(Note: I am not a Neal fan at all, but I feel like maybe Emma might have some misplaced guilt regarding Neal, and I wanted to have some happy family moments and give them some joy and a bit of closure.)

Emma took another sip of her cocoa and sighed contently, snuggling a bit more into Killian's side. He layed his cheek on her her head as she grabbed his wrist.

It had been a marvelous winter evening. They had decorated their Christmas tree, turned out the lights and watched a movie. Henry was on Holiday break from school, and the sheriff station was closed for the time being, so they grabbed hold of the chance to have a quiet evening at home. They had munched popcorn, sipped hot cocoa and streamed movies on Netflix. All Christmas themed of course Christmas Vacation, Home Alone Miracle on 34th Street. This whole night had been just precious for all of them. Each member of the little family had never had an evening quite like this.

It was like a dream, a dream none of them wanted to wake from.

When Henry started to yawn, Emma kissed his head and sent him to bed.

As she walked back to the sofa, Killian grinned like a jackal and snatched her to him.

She nuzzled him affectionately as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Fancy another story, love? I don't believe I am ready to retire for the evening"

Emma traced his jaw with her finger, his face lit up blue from the christmas tree lights. She was still trying to convince herself that she had not in fact picked blue and white lights because they reminded her of Killian's eyes. She smiled warmly at him. " I know what you mean."

Killian slid his hand lower to rest on Emma's gently pronounced tummy.

"How is my little duckling this evening?"

Emma covered his hand with hers, smiling at the nickname and the love in his voice. "Good. I think they enjoyed tonight as much as we did."

They sat there cradled in each other's arms for a few precious moments. Emma watched the snow fall silently outside. The room was quiet except for the fire in the hearth crackling and Killian's soft breathing in her ear.

God, she was so lucky.

Had anyone ever told her she would ever have a life like this, she would have never hoped to believe it. Yet, here she was, on a cold winter evening, being held in the arms of her loving, handsome, husband- her True Love. Pregnant with said True Love's baby. She had a big beautiful house, with a fire, and movies, and popcorn, her sweet son safe upstairs. Never in her lonely life and childhood would she have ever thought she would have a life like this.

Speaking of childhood...

"Hey Hook? Can I get you opinion on something?"

"Course, love."

She reluctantly disentangled herself from Killian's arms. Instantly missing his warmth, she crossed over to the closet where she had put some of the unwrapped Christmas gifts. Emma pulled out a small object before joining him back on the sofa.

Emma took a deep breath, she was so worried about hurting Killian's feelings, she thought he would understand about this gift, but she was braced for the impact of what this might mean to Hook.

"So, I've been trying to think of what to give Henry for Christmas. Something that means more than a video game or a comic book."

She pulled out the small square, it was the image of Neal and Emma from her old memory box.

"Killian, you have to know, that in any lifetime, you are my True Love. There is nothing in this world that could ever change that. I love you, Henry loves you too. I know every day he sees you more and more of a father. He followed me to the underworld without a second thought to bring you back.

But, I know he had hoped that he could have seen Neal one last time. To be honest, I wish Neal could've visited Henry and given him closure instead of me. I don't need his blessing on my life. But Henry does."

Killian gripped her hand and kissed her hand. He did that as much as he possibly could. The gesture made Emma's heart swell and the tears sting the back of her eyes. Stupid hormones.

"I had it scanned into the computer and printed. I have made peace with everything that has happened." Her words were starting to become a bit rushed. "I have Henry and he is worth everything I went through. Watching him grow up, having you, having the baby...all of it is more than I could have ever hoped for. I made peace with my memories and my past."

"But Henry, he barely has anything to remember Neal by, his memories will fade."

"I just, I want him to know that at one point, his parents loved each other."

Killian started to speak, but another voice interrupted.

"But mom, I already know my parents love each other."

They looked up to see Henry standing in the doorway, he had overheard everything.

Emma sniffed, her eyes were shiny with tears as she stood to face her son.

"It's just...that things will be different with the baby, and I want you to know, I love you, Killian loves you, Neal loves you, Regina loves you. We all love you, so much."

Henry walked over and hugged her tight. "I know Mom. I love you, too."

Unable to stop himself, Killian got up and wrapped his arms around his famiily."

"I love all of you," His voice thick with emotion.

"We love you too, Dad."

Emma's tears fell into her son's hair, Killian's scent surrounded her, and her heart was so full it might burst.

God, she was so lucky.


End file.
